


煙

by SleepyCode



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCode/pseuds/SleepyCode
Summary: 陸東燦在做的時候抽煙。
Relationships: 陸東燦/徐志勛





	煙

陸東燦在做的時候抽煙。

不，這當然不是問題。徐志勛自認在風月場浪了這麼些年，這種癖好已經算是正常不過了。

可是他就是非常的不爽。

靠，從來都是只有他徐志勛被別人服務的份好嗎。難得他為愛做零，陸東燦居然在他口的時候點了煙。

阿西，這不知感恩的小鬼，這是什麼隨隨便便的事嗎。他抬頭看向陸東燦，正好對上對方似笑非笑的眼神。

「只有這種程度嗎？」陸東燦調笑到，「幫你做過這麼多次，你不可能一點也沒學到吧。」

徐志勛不服，更是賣力侍候眼前的物什。但他始終是第一次，總是抓不到點。

陸東燦看著他將自己的陰莖舔的濕漉漉的，不得不說，這種毫無技巧的舔弄實在沒什麼感覺。陸東燦想著，又抽了一口。尼古丁進入血液讓他產生更高的愉悅值，加上看著徐志勛在自己身下舔弄，心裡是爽到不行。

「志勛啊，別光是舔。」徐志勛感受到陸東燦的手順著他的背脊一路撫摸上去，在脖頸處停下，細細地摩挲。

徐志勛一顫，立刻反應過來對方的意圖。這下大發，畢竟他按著陸東燦給自己深喉之前就會這樣做。「等等等等⋯⋯」徐志勛連忙抬眼看向陸東燦，綿長的銀絲還連接在他的嘴角與對方的性器之間。

「⋯⋯我還沒準備好。」操，別人幫他口是一回事，他自己做是就是另外一回事了。他鄰近眼前才知道這哪裡是容易的事。媽的，陸東燦這小子是天賦異稟嗎，為什麼他每次都能輕輕鬆鬆的嚥下去？

陸東燦看著徐志勛紅著臉窘迫的樣子就很好玩。沒準備好？有什麼關係啊。「哎苦，這算什麼話啊？」陸東燦對著腿間的男人露出一個狡黠的笑容，接著用力扯住對方的頭髮，逼著他頭向後仰，「張嘴。」

徐志勛下意識就跟著指令做了。下一秒口腔就被性器佔滿。

操。

陸東燦抓著他的頭髮，開始在他嘴裡抽插。

異物進入口腔的感覺讓徐志勛想乾嘔，陸東燦卻是按著他的頭不讓他吐出口中的陰莖，逼的徐志勛眼睛蒙上一層水汽。小鬼最近真是越來越過分了，像個只顧自己爽的混蛋一樣，徐志勛腹誹。

咽喉反射引起的收縮擠壓著陰莖，帶來的連續快感讓陸東燦發出輕聲歎息。對上徐志勛那雙盛滿水的狐狸眼，他知道對方現在不好受。

想嘔又吐不出來的感覺，第一次做這種事情本來就只有接受方能單方面爽到。陸東燦只是想稍微捉弄一下徐志勛，沒打算做的太過分。要是射在嘴裡的話，會弄哭他的吧？陸東燦腦海裡冒出些惡劣的想法。

但是算了，玩得太過分下次就比較難騙了。

徐志勛感覺陸東燦松手，總算是鬆了一口氣，連忙吐出嘴裡的物什。一直沒掉出來的眼淚最終還是在他驚天動地的咳嗽中落下了。

要不是陸東燦個混小子做的突然開始做，他也不至於咳成這樣！徐志勛瞪著陸東燦，他順了順氣，陸東燦像是知道他要說什麼一樣，先一步用自己的狗狗眼望著徐志勛說：「你不就這樣對我的嗎。」

「還射在我嘴裡。」

得了，現在徐志勛覺得理虧的反而是自己。只能悻悻地岔開話題：「以後不許在和我做的時候抽煙。」

\-----  


**Author's Note:**

> (有配圖……不過好像只有電腦版能看到。


End file.
